1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly used for electrically connecting two separate printed circuit boards (PCBs).
2. Description of the Prior Art
As detailed in pages 1737-1755 of Proceedings of 1990 National Electronic Packaging and Production Conference (NEPCON WEST""90) (V0 1.2), board-to-board electrical connectors have been widely used and applied in all kinds of electrical equipment to electrically connect two separate PCBs. Such board-to-board electrical connector assemblies having rectangular housings and contacts received in the housings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,873,742, 6,155,886 and 6,095,824,
In general, a board-to-board electrical connector assembly comprises two complementary connectors. When the two connectors are mated together, the mating force for connecting the two connectors firmly is provided by interference between the respective two housings. However, in order to provide the interference, the two housings have to deform relative to each other. After repeated use, the housings are liable to distort plastically. Once either housing has sustained plastic distortion, it does not rebound to its original shape, and weakens the interference between the two housings. As a result, the connectors may not engage with each other firmly and reliably.
Hence, a new board-to-board electrical connector assembly is required to overcome the above-described disadvantages.
An object of the present invention is to provide a board-to-board electrical connector assembly providing great mating forces that enable firm and reliable engagement between sub-parts of the assembly.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object, an electrical connector assembly in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a first connector having a first housing receiving a plurality of first contacts therein, and a second connector having a second housing receiving a plurality of second contacts therein. The first housing defines two protruding blocks symmetrically and the second housing defines two sunken slots corresponding to the protruding blocks. When the first and the second connectors are mated together, the cooperation of the protruding blocks and the sunken slots enhance the mating force between the two connectors. In an alternative embodiment, two protruding blocks are defined on a second housing and two sunken slots are defined on a first housing corresponding to the protruding blocks.